


Wicked Dreams Abuse

by jaylouis9610



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylouis9610/pseuds/jaylouis9610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says that children will be children. They don’t understand anything going on in the world, just what’s going on with them. We should keep it that way. We shouldn’t expose them to the real world, with big, scary words, and big, scary things happening. That, we should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Dreams Abuse

Everyone says that children will be children. They don’t understand anything going on in the world, just what’s going on with them. We should keep it that way. We shouldn’t expose them to the real world, with big, scary words, and big, scary things happening. That, we should.

 

John woke up one morning, shaking like a puppy. It was his first day at school and while his father set him up for the best, he was expecting the worst. When his father came into his room to wake him up, he started to shake even more.

 

What was going to happen? Was he going to make any friends? Will the kids at his school like him? All he wanted to be was nice to people, but he was afraid they wouldn’t be nice back.

 

He ran downstairs to eat breakfast like his father told him to. John’s father noticed him shaking, but he assumed it was from excitement. He rushed John up to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed, hoping he would dress to his best.

           

After 20 minutes of encouragement, John finally got into the car to go to school. He looked out the window, watching his house go by. This would be day one in which he spent 7 hours away from home, and no, he wasn’t ready.

 

John walked into school, clutching onto his dad’s hand, as he met his teacher for the first time. She smiled at him and leaned down to greet him. He quickly ran behind his father’s leg, scared of the lady who has a creepy smile. His dad apologized and explained that he was nervous. The teacher smiled and shrugged it off, that usually happens on the first day of school.

 

He was the last to be at school, so he got the last opened seat. This was between two kids, one was a small girl with short blonde hair and a purple dress. The other was a small boy with short blonde hair and a long sleeved shirt. John decided they were cousins.

 

During recess, John looked around nervously, trying to find someone in which he can play with. The blonde hair cousins walked up to him and smiled. They introduced themselves. The girl was Rose and the boy was Dave.

 

John, Rose, and Dave ran around the playground, going down the slides and hanging on the bars. They laughed and smiled a lot. Thus, John made his first friends.

 

The next few days, John was more than eager to get to school, and even more eager for recess to hurry up and come. His new friends and him would always run around and play tag. They added a new girl, Jade, to the group when she first came to the school.

 

Whenever John came home the day that Jade joined the group, he told his dad everything. “There was this new girl! She has long black hair and has glasses, but circle. Her name is Jade and she joined the friend group with Rose, Dave, and me!!” His dad chuckled and explained to John that his new friend was actually his cousin, and he had never met her because she lived in another state.

 

As the school year went on, John and Dave became closer and closer. Rose and Jade would always jokingly pick on them, saying they were dating. Though, none of the kids had any idea of a relationship besides their parents. If they were older, and had a better idea of dating, John and Dave could very much be classified as a couple, but for now, they were super best friends.

 

The school year came to an end, and John, Dave, Rose, and Jade were all stuck wondering what they would do to hang out. They all decided since they all live a pretty good distance from the park, that they would meet there every weekend. They would also plan to spend the night at each other’s houses, having a huge slumber party, if their parents were okay with it, of course.

 

That’s exactly what they did, every weekend they would go to the park, slide down the slides, push each other on the swings, and run around playing tag. Every once in a while there would be a huge slumber party, and they took turns as to whose house they were staying at.

 

Each school year of elementary school would be the same. Recess everyday, then during the summer meetup at the park and have a slumber party. It became such a common occurrence that their guardians knew it by heart as well as them. Every first week of summer they would stay at John’s house, then Dave’s, then Rose’s, then Jade’s. There was never a fuss about it, and if one of the kids were busy, they found a way to come. They were the greatest 4 friends of their entire elementary school.

                                                      ~.~

As middle school rolled around, it was harder to have a schedule. Rose joined orchestra, Jade joined band, John was in the middle school level of speaking Forensics, and Dave, well, he didn’t join any after school activities. John and Dave pretty much got the exact same schedule, but it was hard for them to see Rose and Jade. Since, they were in the same classes together, John and Dave’s bond grew closer. Rose and Jade would always try to meet with them after school, but it got harder and harder with the more homework and after school activities.

 

On the days in which no one had anything after school but John, his three best friends would wait after school for him, and then they would all pile into John’s dad’s car to get driven home.

 

Rose and Jade seemed to be getting closer in their friendship, and they hung around more often. Dave and John were not official, but everyone believed they were. They knew more about relationships, thanks to health class. Though, not explicitly stated by either one of them, they both wanted to become official, but did not want to risk their friendship.

 

All during middle school, Rose and Jade would tease the two lovers about their relationship. Always asking when they started dating, only to leave John and Dave both very flustered and annoyed.

 

Summer during middle school was rough, with summer homework that no one felt like doing, they all just walked around. Meeting up at the park was no longer fun, so they would meet up at one of the friend’s neighborhoods and walk around. Maybe walk to a coffee shop sometimes, but there wasn’t much to do. Rose and Jade were inching farther away from John and Dave, but they didn’t seem to mind. Not all friendships last forever.

                                                            ~.~

High school started and the 4 best friends changed to a group of two. Dave and John, and Rose and Jade. The duo hardly talked to the other duo, but none of them minded. About a week into school, Dave stopped John in the middle of class changes and waited for everyone to clear the hallway. John was a bit grumpy, not wanting to be late for class, but Dave made sure that this was worth it. He took a deep breath and with a shaky voice, asked John to be his boyfriend. Of course, John agreed and happily kissed Dave.

 

The next class change was buzzing about the new couple. How they found out so fast? No one knows, but all John and Dave know is that they were officially together, and Rose and Jade could finally shut up.

 

The weeks following got rough for John. He learned that his father has cancer, and while it can be treatable, it’ll be hard to treat. When John found out the news, he stayed home from school the next day. He couldn’t face the world. This couldn’t be happening to him.

 

Dave visited him that day, with a box of cookies and sweets. They decided that now is a better time than ever to tell John’s dad about the two of them. That’s just what they did. They walked into his room, holding hands, and John explained everything. Luckily, John’s dad was supportive and happy that he’s happy.  

 

John finally got the energy to make it to school the next day, though he really didn’t want to. Like was going the exact opposite direction that he wanted it to, ever since high school started.

 

He stayed near Dave as much as he could, for some sense of happiness. While he provided some, John was never as happy as he was in elementary school, when he had his 3 best friends with him.

 

On Christmas day, John woke up and ran downstairs, waiting for his dad to be standing there like he always does. Though, his dad was in bed, and that was a disappointment. He quickly made breakfast and served it to his dad in bed, bringing him his presents as well. They opened up their presents in his bedroom, and they both smiled and laughed a lot.

 

Later that day, John went over to Dave’s house to bring him his present. They both agreed to go back to John’s house, to keep a close eye on his dad. When they got there, there were two more presents under the tree. “Did you forget to open something?” Dave looked at the presents in confusion was one was addressed to him, and the other to John. They both opened their presents, both really confused.

 

Dave got a brand new suit, and John got the suit that his father married in. There was a note in John’s present. It read: _“Dear son, I love you with all my heart. You have made me the happiest man to ever live. You have made me extremely proud, and one of the luckiest fathers in the world of fathers. As you know, I was diagnosed with cancer and I have gotten weaker and weaker. While you were gone to Dave’s, I made the decision that I need to end this pain and suffering. I have talked to someone about this, and they helped me out of bed. This is a cowardly way to die, but I have asked the doctors to help me die. They have agreed to take me off my heart monitor, as a request by me. The presents I have left you and Dave, they are suits. I noticed how happy Dave has made you, and I hope one day you two will decide to get married. You two will decide to get married in the suits I provided for you. I love you always son, and I hope you live a long, happy, life. Sincerely, your father.”_

                                                        ~.~

John woke up crying, and yelling about how this isn’t fair. He had woken up from another one of his dreams, all in which started when he was young. He looked around the room to see his worried friends and father. Rose and Jade were there, his father invited them over because John was having these dreams, and he was sleeping longer than usual. John looked around and noticed that Dave wasn’t there. “Where’s Dave?” he asked, worried that his boyfriend didn’t show up for some reason. “Who’s Dave?” they all asked back. 


End file.
